Pacto com o Rei
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Os Shinigamis são os deuses da morte, responsáveis por ceifar as almas dos mortais. Em raros casos, eles morrem. Em casos ainda mais incomuns... Eles retornam. Presente para Kagome-chan LP. E eu chamo o Light de Raito, tou nem aí.


_Os cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertencem a Athena, Santuário e empresas afiliadas. O Death Note pertence aos Shinigamis e toda vez que vocês duvidam da existência dele, Raito chuta um gatinho. _

**Pacto com o Rei**

- Yagami Raito?

- Eu mesmo.

- Dê um passo a frente.

Raito obedeceu a voz imperiosa, com um pequeno receio, já que não era fácil obedecer a uma voz quando não se podia ver que estava falando. Foi exposto a uma luz poderosa, que o lembrou de cenas de interrogatório em filmes antigos.

- Então você é o chamado Kira?

- Sim.

- Não vais tentar me iludir com mentiras? Não tens medo do meu julgamento? – perguntou a voz com certo tom de curiosidade.

- Você é o Shinigami Rei; deve estar acostumado com pessoas apavoradas e mentindo para se salvarem. Acredito que saberia se eu começasse a mentir.

- Correto. Mas não pense que vai me impressionar com essa dedução. Não és o primeiro e nem será o último a perceber que não há como mentir para mim.

"_Nunca imaginei que poderia impressioná-lo logo de cara, REI."_

- O senhor é o encarregado de julgar os que vão para o inferno e os que vão para o céu? – perguntou Raito, com sua melhor cara de inocente, não iria desistir tão fácil.

- Ainda tens a ilusão de ser mandado para o céu e perdoado de seus pecados? - o rei, mesmo oculto, parecia nitidamente divertido - Não, espere, és japonês. Japoneses em geral falam sobre Buda, ciclos e coisas do gênero, não é? Ou melhor ainda... Yomi. Sim, essa é a palavra que assusta o teu povo. Yomi.

- Eu não sinto medo. Não tenho porque ter medo de uma ameaça vazia.

- Então você compreende o real significado do Death Note. "_Aquele que usar o Death Note não pode ir nem para o Inferno e nem para o Céu". _

- Apenas o vazio. – disse Raito, quase esboçando um sorriso.

- Isso. – disse o Shinigami Rei – Após a morte há o frio e o esquecimento. O vazio de Mu. As almas gritam e rezam pela salvação que não chega jamais e, eventualmente... dissipam-se. Esse é o destino reservado aos mortais, não apenas dos usuários do Death Note. Essa é a sua dedução, Raito?

O jovem Yagami tremeu ligeiramente de fúria; o Rei Shinigami estava brincando com ele.

- Sim, senhor.

- Que bom. Pela primeira vez em vários anos está falando com absoluta sinceridade.

As luzes se acenderam e Raito finalmente pode ver o Rei Shinigami. Apesar de estar sentado, era notavelmente muito mais alto do que ele; seis asas negras adornavam-lhe as costas. .

- Mu. Também o nome do outrora chamado continente perdido pelos homens, Lemúria ou Atlântida. Esse é o destino reservado aos que usam o Death Note.

- Acabe com isso de uma vez. – disse Raito, já impaciente.

- Negando a diversão a um pobre rei? – perguntou o grande Shinigami, com voz forçosamente chorosa, mas com a expressão de alguém que muito se diverte – Sabe há quantos anos um Kira não é mandado até mim? Mais de seiscentos anos, desde a época das pestes!

- E o que isso tem a ver comigo?

- Absolutamente tudo! Diga-me Raito, sabe o que levou um padre fanático e tolo a liberar uma praga sem igual sobre a humanidade?

- Achei que os efeitos do Death Note se restringissem aos nomes escritos nele apenas.

- Oh, é verdade. Mas para tudo existe um limite, Raito. Quando se chegam às cifras de milhões de pessoas, os Death Notes passam a ter efeitos curiosos e singulares.

Talvez esse tenha sido o maior susto da existência de Raito. _"Milhões?!?"_

- Oh... Nosso pequeno Raito se achava um Kira trabalhador e esforçado... Pena que essas ilusões sempre acabam por terra.

- Me trouxe até aqui apenas para rir, Shinigami desgraçado? - disse, tremendo de ira, embora ainda possuísse autocontrole suficiente para não deixar muito de sua fúria transparecer.

- Se eu quisesse rir, pequeno Kira, – disse o Shinigami, se acomodando melhor no trono em que estava sentado – teria trazido até aqui a alma de seu pai.

- E ainda não trouxe por que....?

- _Touché!_ - disse o Rei, cujos olhos pareciam faiscar de excitação – É simples, Raito. Eu preciso de um favor.

- Então eu estou em posição vantajosa agora, é isso? - disse Raito, vitorioso.

- Quem está rindo agora? – disse o Rei, levantando-se.

Kira, o eterno assassino calculista, não se incomodou pela aproximação do Shinigami Rei. Também não chegou a demonstrar surpresa quando o deus estendeu-lhe um Death Note e uma pena.

- Esse é o Death Note original. O responsável pelas guerras e pelas pestes, pelos desastres e por todas as outras desgraças que afligiram a humanidade. – e o Rei empurrou o caderno e a pena nas mãos de Raito – Com isso... Preciso que mates uma pessoa para mim.

- Um deus pedindo ajuda para um mortal? – disse Raito, vingativo, mas contemplando o Death Note, igual aos outros, mas tão diferente na essência – Irônico.

- Você ainda se vê como um mortal? Achei que já fosse o "Deus do novo mundo".

Raito sacudiu a cabeça.

- Para isso, eu precisaria ter criado o novo mundo.

- Uma coisa que pode ser arranjada com relativa facilidade. Temos um acordo, senhor Kira? – concluiu o Rei, estendendo a mão.

Eles apertaram as mãos e no instante seguinte, as trevas que os circundavam, transformaram-se em céu estrelado. Ambos pisavam grama molhada de orvalho e a luz da lua os iluminava, bem como a bela mansão à frente dos dois.

- Aquela a quem deves matar está lá dentro; vá com os olhos do Shinigami. – dizendo isso, o rei passou a mão sobre os olhos de Raito – Vá e volte quando tudo estiver acabado.

O jovem Yagami não pensou em pedir mais informações para o Rei e começou a caminhar lentamente até a porta da bela mansão. Quase tentou tocar a campainha, antes que percebesse que não poderia fazê-lo.

Aparentemente era pouco mais do que um fantasma, incapaz de interagir com objetos, com a lógica exceção do Death Note e da pena que segurava; constatando isso, não foi muito difícil atravessar a porta. Lá dento, uma estanha sensação tomou conta de seu corpo. Completamente diferente de qualquer coisa que jamais sentira.

Uma opressão no peito, algo semelhante a uma falta de ar. A garganta seca e as mãos úmidas. Isso era incrível, considerando que ele não passava de um "fantasma" agora. Provavelmente era a mente dele que criava tais sensações, apenas para defendê-lo de influências externas. Sim, devia ser isso.

Subiu as escadas, instintivamente receando fazer barulho. Pé ante pé, caminhou até um quarto onde havia uma tênue luz criando sombras na parede.

Um bebê.

Era um bebê.

ERA UM MALDITO BEBÊ!!!!!!!

O Shinigami sempre esteve no controle, então. Era claro e lógico, ele queria constatar o que Raito era capaz de fazer antes de revivê-lo.

Se é que pretendia revivê-lo.

Raito agora estava perante um impasse. O Rei havia solicitado que matasse o bebê, isso era certo. Mas e se fosse um mero teste? E se o rei apenas quisesse avaliar o quanto de "humanidade" ainda havia dentro dele? E se o verdadeiro teste fosse renunciar a chance de obter uma nova vida pelo pesar de matar uma criança indefesa?

Esse era o Death Note do Rei Shinigami. Isso era lógico, afinal de contas, nenhuma criança com menos de dois anos podia morrer vitimada por um Death Note. Era uma regra. Então o rei talvez quisesse testar o quanto Raito conhecia as regras? É claro que não, ele já havia usado as regras do Death Note várias vezes a seu favor em circunstâncias mais complexas.

DROGA!!!!

Ele devia se acalmar. Olhou para a criança, tentando saber o que a jovem menina, de menos de um ano de idade poderia representar para o Rei. Os longos cabelos de uma cor exótica, quase púrpuras, as roupas caras... Não fazia sentido. Humanos não podiam matar Shinigamis, exceto...

O Rei amava essa menina?

Ele a preferia morta a... morrer?

Não podia ser.

Não.

Era uma suposição tola demais. Estava se baseando em meras conjunturas, influenciado pela atitude de Remu, anos atrás. Talvez esse Shinigami sequer pudesse morrer. O mais provável era ainda que tudo não passasse de um teste. A questão era descobrir qual a atitude que o Rei aprovaria... ou condenaria.

Raito havia condenado muitos ao esquecimento. Mas isso não passava de uma pequena gota comparada aos crimes já cometidos por aquele caderno. Mais uma mancha de sangue faria diferença num gume tão imundo, tão maculado?

Era uma inocente. Uma inocente deveria ser usada para pagar pelos seus pecados?

Ele podia ver que aquela criança teria uma vida relativamente curta. Com pouco mais de 20 anos já estaria morta. Enquanto ele, teria a missão de criar o novo mundo.

Talvez... Essa menina fosse a chave para o novo mundo? Um mundo diferente do pretendido pelo Rei? Talvez fosse por isso que a queria morta?

Não por amor, mas sim por...

O Rei continuava no mesmo lugar onde, com a mesma expressão de diversão e distanciamento. Não seria nada improvável que aquela face fosse apenas uma falsa demonstração do que ele realmente sentia, uma mera máscara.

- Vamos, Kira? Pronto para o seu novo mundo?

- Então, eu fiz a escolha certa?

- Não pense em termos de certo ou errado, Kira. És um deus, e os deuses se limitam apenas à certeza de suas vontades.

Dito isso, o Rei aproximou-se de Raito e passou novamente a mão pela frente de sua face, removendo o dom dos Olhos do Shinigami, ao mesmo tempo em que os levava de volta para o mundo dos shinigamis.

- Vejamos... O trato era o seguinte, corrija-me se eu estiver equivocado... Em troca do pequeno favor de matar aquela criança para mim, eu lhe concederia uma nova vida. Correto?

Raito sacudiu a cabeça levemente para cima e para baixo.

- Então... Senhor Kira... _Pelos poderes a mim investidos por minha vontade..._

- Pode parar com o teatro. – disse Raito, impaciente.

- Você sabe ressucitar os mortos, Kira? - disse o Shinigami Rei, pela primeira vez parecendo irritado com Raito - Acho que não, não é? Não atrapalhe. _Pelos poderes concedidos por minha vontade, eu abro as portas de Mu!!!_

E um vento fortíssimo fez com que Raito inclinasse para trás, para longe do Rei, que parecia crescer ao mesmo tempo em que bradava ordens.

- _É a minha vontade que pede perdão aos pecados de Yagami Raito! Minha vontade exige uma nova vida! Minha vontade é soberana!!! _

Um vulto pouco nítido pareceu surgir da escuridão, logo à frente de Raito, bloqueando parte da voz altíssima do Rei e parte do vento impiedoso.

- _VOCÊ!!? _- E o Rei apontou um dedo para o vulto - _É você quem concede perdão? É você quem salva?? Você é o sacrifício!!?? _

A feição do Rei Shinigami, antes, relaxada e divertida, agora parecia talhada em pétreo granito. Denotava ira, poder e uma vontade de ferro, capaz de dobrar qualquer coisa a um mero gesto. Raito tremeu, mesmo sabendo que o vulto a sua frente era o interpelado pelo Shinigami.

- _RESPONDA!!!!! POR MINHA VONTADE E PODER SOBERANO, EU ORDENO!!!!_

- Eu perdôo Raito-kun.

E Raito percebeu quem era o vulto postado entre ele e o Rei Shinigami. E fez força para não enlouquecer.

- L?

O vulto olhou para Raito e sorriu, ou esboçou um sorriso. Era um sorriso tímido, o sorriso de alguém que não era acostumado a sorrir. Apenas um instante, pois logo depois, Ryuuzaki já voltava sua atenção para o Shinigami Rei, que agora parecia mais um mítico titã do que o deus bem humorado de pouco antes.

- Eu salvo Raito-kun. Eu me sacrifico por Raito-kun.

_- ASSIM SEJA!_ – E na mão do Rei surgiu uma espada, longa e de lâmina brilhante. Bastou um único golpe rápido para alojar a lâmina branca no peito de Ryuuzaki, ao mesmo tempo em que perfurava o peito de Raito e o mundo escurecia.

- Raito!! RAITO!!!!

O jovem acordou, repentinamente, sobressaltado. Teve que se segurar para não gritar com as feições grotescas de Ryuku a poucos centímetros de sua face.

- Você... Você... Voltou...? Mas como é que...?

- Eu conversei com o Rei. – disse Raito enquanto olhava para o sangue coagulado em suas roupas e para os ferimentos cicatrizados, exceto por uma cicatriz nova, na altura do peito, de cor branco-doentio.

- Mas, mas, mas, mas... Os mortais não falam com o Rei! Nunca! Os mortais não podem voltar! Depois da morte, os homens vão para Mu!! Para Mu!!!!

- Eu estive lá, Ryuku, pode parar de gritar. – disse Raito, passando a mão, distraído, sobre o ferimento causado pela espada do Rei, que parecia estar começando a latejar.

- A espada... – o Shinigami parecia fora de si, as feições contorcidas em pavor extremo – A espada, ele usou a espada...

- Acalme-se, Ryuku! – disse Raito, cansado da crise histérica do Shinigami.

Ryuku pulou, e usando suas asas, começou a voar até atingir uma altura considerável. E então começou a gritar. Gritou e berrou de uma maneira que logo Matsuda, Near e os demais logo estariam ali.

- OS NOMES!!!! OS DOIS NOMES!!!!!! EMBARALHADOS!!!! EU NÃO CONSIGO LER!!!!! EU NÃO POSSO MATAR OS DOIS!!!!!! - bradou Ryuku, tomado de pânico e desespero, apertando a cabeça com as duas mãos e deixando que o Death Note caísse aos pés de Raito.

O jovem lentamente se abaixou para pegar o caderno... Olhou de perto, como ele parecia diferente, mais escuro, mais... macabro. Antes que pudesse tocá-lo, ouviu um estampido alto e o barulho de um cartucho deflagrado que cai no chão de concreto. Sentiu uma leve pressão quando a bala atingiu o seu ombro direito e caiu no chão, sem força alguma.

Os gritos do Shinigami tornaram-se mais altos quando Raito sorriu ao erguer-se, enquanto segurava o Death Note em suas mãos.

...

_Bom... Agora que vocês acabarem de ler, merecem algumas explicações. Essa fic é um presente de aniversário para uma Amiga do fórum Panbox, uma pessoa muito querida e um pouquinho maléfica, de nome Kagome-chan LP. Muitas felicidades e anos de vida, mesmo eu estando mais atrasado que sei lá eu que droga. _

_Sobre a fic... Foi um desvario completo do início ao fim, podem xingar a vontade. Eu quis fazer uma coisa nebulosa, que deixasse muita coisa em aberto, com um tom mais tétrico, de maior reflexão, diferente do que eu escrevo normalmente. Não tenho certeza se ficou da maneira que eu tinha planejado no começo, mas... sei lá, ela já confirmou por MSN que gostou e isso me basta. _

_No próximo aniversário dela, em caso de comoção e sublevação geral, eu posto um side-fic explicando essa. XDDD_


End file.
